Raised as an Anbu
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: Three year old Naruto is beaten by the villagers again, and Kakashi is fed up with it. He takes the blond back to HQ and raises him with the other Anbu. Three years later, he gets his own mask. But what is wrong with the seal and Kyuubi?
1. Chapter 1

Three year old Naruto looked up at the shadow above him. It must be Inu, as the villagers have finished beating him. He was dirty and bloody, but Inu picked him up without hesitation. Already his cuts, burns, and bruises were healing. Naruto closed his eyes and propped his head on Inu's chest.

Inu was one of the two people that Naruto really trusted. The other was Ojiji, or the Hokage. When the wind from Inu's running stopped, Naruto opened his eyes. He immediately tensed up when he saw he wasn't in his apartment. He pushed against Inu, and the Anbu let him down.

Using this chance, Naruto ran around the room wildly, trying to find an exit. But there were no windows, and Inu was blocking the only exit door. The other led to a bathroom, which also had no windows. When Naruto saw how relaxed Inu was, he stopped and actually looked around.

The room wasn't anything special, light colored walls and floor, one bed, a five drawer dresser, and the built in bathroom. Naruto sighed and slumped to the floor. He heard and noise and looked up. Inu was laughing at him.

Understanding he must have looked silly in the past few minutes, Naruto pouted a little then got back up and walked over to his protector. He looked up expectantly, and Inu nods. Grinning, Naruto took Inu's hand and let the late teen lead him through the new building they were in.

At first Naruto saw nothing interesting, just a bunch of doors in a very long hall, but when Inu led him through one, his eyes brightened up. He let go of Inu's hand and walked around the room. It seemed to be an extremely large kitchen.

It had a lot of cabinets, a bar, a sink, an oven, a refridgerator, and more than one table with four chairs each. He walked around a little more, and noted a few minor details. Inside the cabinets sitting on the floor were pots and pans, and after Inu opened a top cabinet, saw those had cups, plates, and bowls inside.

The little blonde opened a drawer he had overlooked and saw silverware. Forks, knives, spoons, the like. Inu stood back and let Naruto finish his inspection. After a few minutes of speculation, Naruto felt a second presence behind him. Without a glance behind him, he ran to Inu and stood behind his legs. He would have jumped up in his arms, but if the newcomer wanted to hurt the boy, Inu would need his hands.

Naruto peeked out from behind Inu's legs and looked at the person that had walked into the room with them. A Tora tilted his head at Naruto curiously. Inu chuckled and put his hand on Naruto's head. "It's alright, he's a friend of mine."

Naruto looked up at Inu then walked over to the man and looked him over. He wore the same clothes Inu did; black pants, a black tanktop, metal armor over the tanktop, arm and shin armor plates, and black ninja sandals. More than likely the Anbu uniform. He was taller than Inu, but Inu's wild hair could easily make up for that.

Tora bent down to Naruto, and the boy tensed, but he seemed just as interested in Naruto as Naruto was in him. He reached up and lifted Naruto's top lip, no doubt looking at his over sized canines. Annoyed, Naruto swatted Tora's hand away and stalked back to Inu.

Both Anbu laugh at him and Naruto crosses his arms and taps his foot. The two manage to calm themselves just as Tora was bowled over by another Anbu, this one a woman, with noticable long brown hair, wearing a deer mask. Naruto was too annoyed at Inu and Tora to be worried about Deer.

However, that soon changed when the woman scooped him up in her arms. "Whoa!" Naruto said. He was taken by surprise so quickly he froze. Deer looked down at him, making noises at him that Naruto had seen other women do to their kids. This surprised him further and he stayed frozen.

"Deer, you shouldn't be so quick about things. He still doesn't trust strangers all that much. You should have seen him when Tora walked in." Inu said.

"Well, since he's staying here now, I won't be a stranger for long. But look at him Kakashi! He's filthy. Don't worry Naruto honey, I'll have you cleaned up in no time." Deer said.

The gears in Naruto's head started up again as Deer started walking out the door. "Inu! Help!" the boy shouted. Inu followed behind Deer, holding Naruto's hand so he wouldn't worry.

Soon, Naruto was placed in a warm bathtub. Inu stood in the door of the bathroom so Naruto knew he'd be alright. Still, when Deer grabbed a bar of soap and fiercely started scrubbing him down, he couldn't help but wonder if she was a bad person like the villagers. The woman at the orphanage had never given him a bath, so he had to wash off in a creek not to far away. It was cold, but at least he was able to get blood and dirt off of him.

Naruto stayed tensed up the entire time of his bath, his eyes locked on Inu. "Kakashi, bring me the bag that's on my bed." Deer said, massaging shampoo into his hair. Inu hesitated then said, "I'll be right back Naruto." Then he left to get the bag Deer mentioned.

Naruto remembered something. Something he didn't like.

**Flashback**

_Naruto walked into a store. He looked up at the man at the counter, fully expecting him to throw him out. But the man smiled, confusing Naruto. He let Naruto wander the store, though Naruto never touched anything, and soon Naruto sat down in the floor in front of the man's counter._

_Naruto was dozing off when the man shifted. His big blue eyes shot open and Naruto looked up at the man. "I'll be right back Naruto." he said. Naruto fearfully stared after the man. Soon, the man came back and Naruto smiled at him._

_But it quickly faded as another man followed him in. The man grabbed Naruto and drug him to the back of the store, where he started beating him. When the man was through, the store owner kicked Naruto out into the street._

**End Flashback**

Deer saw tears running down Naruto's face and was instantly worried. Kakashi returned with the bag and asked, "What happened?" Deer started drying Naruto off and said, "I don't know. When you left he just started crying."

She snatched the bag from Kakashi's grasp and pulled out clothes. She quickly dressed Naruto in a rust orange shirt and black shorts and Kakashi picked him up and started whispering to him and rubbed his back. Soon, Naruto stopped crying and put his head on Kakashi's shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

"I think I should get him to bed." the copy cat nin said. Deer nods and Kakashi returns to his room, laying Naruto down on his bed then carefully laid down beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Three years later**

Naruto stood panting in front of Kakashi. They were training. Naruto was covered in sweat, breathing hard, and nearly exhausted. Kakashi, Naruto happily noted, wasn't in a better shape than he was. Naruto ran at Kakashi, kunai appearing in his hands as if from nowhere.

Kakashi wouldn't have seen this danger if he didn't have his Sharingan showing. He pulled out kunai of his own and blocked Naruto's slice to his stomach, then to the throat. Kakashi pushed the blond away and started doing hand signs. Naruto was countering with his own hand signs before he was even finished.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouts, expelling a flame from his mouth. Naruto finished his signs and shouts, "Hidden Technique: Earth!"

After that, he sunk into the ground. Kakashi let the fire die down and swiftly pulled his mask back up. He jumped up into a tree, and watched the ground below him carefully. Naruto had come up with many jutsu, and his Hidden Techniques were among his favorite. Kakashi also had to consider Naruto was going to use something new today.

The wind blew, and Kakashi could smell upturned dirt. He looks around and sees a kunai come at him, which he dodged easily. _"What is the kid up to?" _Kakashi wondered. Naruto hadn't really fought him all out, simply hanging back and attacking every now and then. Yes, he had gotten hit a few times by Kakashi, and had been bleeding from several cuts, but those were ignored by the six year old.

Kakashi charged the bush where the kunai came from and Naruto jumped out of it and landed in the branches of a tree, where he couldn't be seen. Kakashi was about to jump up after him when he heard a whistling sound coming from behind him. He quickly ducked to the left as a kunai flew by.

Kakashi jumped up and spun around. Naruto was on the other side of the training field. Something registered in his mind that that couldn't be because he hadn't seen the kid jump out of the tree behind him. Nonetheless, Kakashi charged. Naruto grinned and rolled into a bush, away from sight.

Kakashi slowed when Naruto's orange shirt appeared to his right. Instinctively he threw a kunai, which cancelled out Naruto's own. He watched as Naruto walked behind a tree trunk and disappeared. Expecting the boy to be simply resting, Kakashi waited. Unfortunately for the now Jonin, he never did notice Naruto stealthily running up behind him.

Before the copy nin even knew he was under attack, Naruto had kicked his knee from the back and grabbed his mouth. The kick caused Kakashi's knee to buckle and he fell backwards, and with his mouth blocked Kakashi never made a sound. As Naruto pulled Kakashi back to where he was parallel with the ground, Naruto made a stabbing motion to his heart with a kunai.

"Dead." the blond stated. Kakashi nods, and Naruto let him go. They stood there, catching their breath. Then Kakashi asked, "Was that an illusion?"

Naruto grins widely. "No. You know how I can't do bunshin because I use way too much chakra? Well, I skipped the easy one and learned kage bunshin." As if on cue, several Naruto's stepped out of the places where Kakashi had seen them disappear. Naruto released them one by one then grinned even wider. "And you fell for it."

"You are a devious little thing aren't you?" Kakashi asks as he affectionatly ruffles Naruto's hair. Naruto nods. "Now, let's get cleaned up and see what the mess hall offers." Kakashi suggested. Naruto's rumbling stomach quickly answered for him.

After they showered and cleaned up, they answered the calling mess hall. Kakashi fixed them dinner and just as they sat down to eat, Tora walked in followed by Deer and Hebi.

"Hey, Tora. Guess what Naruto did in training today." Kakashi says, looking up at Tora, who slid his mask up to the top of his head.

"Hmm. Knowing Naruto he probably tried to blow you to pieces, used a new jutsu that you wouldn't think a six year old could do, or used the Oiroke no Jutsu on you again, only this time he looked like the leading female in one of your Icha Icha books."

Deer and Hebi snickered then took off their masks, revealing Nara Shirani and Mitarashi Anko. Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed dangerously at Tora then shot an accusing glare towards Naruto, who shrugged while futilely fighting back a grin.

"Well, he did use a new jutsu. The kage bunshin in fact. Now I wonder where he learned that? I didn't teach it to him." Kakashi said, watching each one closely. Tora shrugged and Shirani sat down and propped her feet up on another chair. Anko poured a cup of coffee.

She turned around and put the cup to her lips, but Kakashi saw the red creeping into her cheeks. He propped his elbow up on the table, put his chin in his hand, and stared at her. She played like she didn't see this, but her cheeks got redder.

"Anko you've been caught." Kakashi says. Anko downed the rest of her coffee then puts her cup down on the table. "Yes, I taught him the kage bunshin. And judging by the way you introduced it, I'd bet he kicked your ass with it." the purple haired kunoichi said, grinning widely.

Kakashi pursed his lips, though it couldn't be seen, but his silence was as good as an answer. Anko's grin got sadistic, then returned to normal. "So how'd he do it?" she asks.

At this Kakashi turns to Naruto, who was pestering Tora to cook some more food, and replied, "He did good, I'll give him that. You all know how he's not the best at Genjutsu and illusions?"

Naruto's keen hearing picked up that and he whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes. "Inu-nii-san, you know as well as anybody else that my Genjutsu is getting better. If I remember correctly, you fell for my Distortion Genjutsu and didn't know it for ten minutes. Do you know how many kill situations I thought of while you were in La La Land?" The blond knew Kakashi's name but prefered to say Inu, as with the rest of their little family.

Naruto, with Anko as his teacher and Tora as his guinea pig, had created a new Genjutsu. And as the name implies, it distorted whatever Naruto wanted. Depending on how much chakra was used, Naruto could distort a persons sight, smell, sound, and even an enemy's mind in that order. Naruto had taken to teaching his four friends the jutsu, but they just didn't have the chakra for it.

Kakashi rolled his eye and continued, "Well, he used a few clones and made it look like he was moving really fast. One clone jumped in a tree, and while I was focused on that one another one threw a kunai behind me. When I turned around, it seemed like Naruto had just appeared at the other end of the training field."

Tora patted Naruto on the back, Shirani smiled at Naruto before planting a kiss on his cheek, and Anko muttered something about Ibiki oweing her money before tossing a chocolate bar at Naruto, effectively smacking him in the face with it. Kakashi sighed, and the others looked at him.

Naruto missed nothing. "So what's going on now?" he asks. Tora and Anko sat down and Shirani held her hands out for Naruto to climb in her lap, which he did and then waited.

Shirani wasn't your normal Nara, but she did have the genetic genious streak. She wasn't lazy, in fact she could keep up with Naruto three hours longer than anyone else, she didn't like shogi, as she almost always lost, and before Naruto came around she could never slow down and look at clouds for longer than five minutes.

"We think it's time you led a mission. That means you'll be in a fight and you'll probably have to kill someone." Kakashi sighed. Naruto frowned lightly. Yes, he was as strong as any Jonin, and could give many of the Anbu a run for their money, but he was still six. He also knew how fresh Anbu sometimes broke down for a while before they adjusted to all the killing they do.

"If you think it'll help me get stronger then I'll do it." he finally said, eyes full of a firey determination. Anko smiled slightly at his words, and Shirani ran her fingers through his now shoulder length hair. Kakashi and Tora nod.

"We already have a mission picked out. But since you're leading it, you'll be making the strategy." Tora said. Naruto nodded again, slipping into his combat ready state. "Information." he said.

Anko unrolled a map on the table and pointed to a spot near a road. "A large gang of bandits have been attacking our supply caravans. There are about a hundred or so with maybe some Genin level ninja thrown in. We need their leader for interrogation. You'll also be heading that, with Ibiki and the rest of us with you."

Naruto hopped out of Shirani's lap and looked over the map carefully. The four Anbu smile. Naruto was usually just any other kid, but give him a mission and he was like a vetran with his strategies. On more than one occasion had he thought his way to a victory in his training. Sometimes against all four of his friends.

"Alright, here's the road the supply caravans take. I've been through that area before and I know there's a large grass filled area about a mile southeast of there. If the bandits are there, then they'll have room to spread out. We can't let them do that. We want them packed together so we can take out most of them without much trouble." Naruto started explaining the plan, and the Anbu's hearts fill with pride at his thinking.

"First, I want Inu-nii-san and Hebi-nee-chan to flank the enemy on their right. When they have the group roused and distracted, Tora-nii-san and Deer-nee-chan will come around the left to the back and take them by surprise. Deer, take out as many as you can with your shadow strangle and Tora you will cover her. I'll come straight up the middle. Deer, make anybody caught in your shadow fall to their knees so no one accedentally attacks them. I don't want you hurt."

Deer nods, knowing she was his favorite because she was more motherly than the others, and he continues, "When I come straight up the middle, I'll take out as many as I can, but I'll be headed toward the primary target and I'll knock him out. That's it, when do we leave?"

Tora chuckles and pulls his mask down. "We leave now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five shadows ran through the treetops. Naruto led the four Anbu, hitting the branches on all fours. The trip was a quiet one, and Naruto's face was deathly serious. He was focused, but his heart beat rapidly in his chest. If all went well, he would have his first kill soon. That was something he didn't look forward to.

He held up his hand, signalling his team to stop. He waved Inu and Hebi off to the right, and Tora and Deer to the left, then continued the trail he was on. He saw the break in the trees, and stopped in a tree on the very edge, the bandits lolling around below him and everywhere else in the field.

Naruto frowned. He hadn't expected the mission to be _this_ easy. Most of these guys didn't even have decent weapons. Just some rudimentary clubs made from rotten wood. Six out of the one hundred fifteen had shuriken holsters, but they were formless wannabes.

Naruto sighs and whispers into his radio, "Hebi, Inu, go." He got a 'hai' from Kakashi and a 'mmm' from Anko. "Don't overdo it Hebi. Remember it was one quarter your idea that I lead this mission." He nods to himself when Anko grumbles that she'll be half as good as she usually is. That wasn't a good sign, but she'd take it easy.

Soon several explosions were heard and a tent burst into flames. All the bandits jump up and run in that direction. Kakashi and Anko had their katana out and were slicing away rather boredly.

"Deer, Tora, go." This time he got two 'hai's and he watched avidly as about twenty bandits froze before they hit their knees. Anko and Kakashi stay away from these. Tora fought off anyone that even _tried _to get close to her, knowing if Shirani got so much as a scratch Naruto would chew him out then use him for target practice. For a month.

"Coming in." Naruto said in his mike. He drew two kunai and readied himself, physically and mentally. Then, he disappeared from the tree branch. He shot through the enemy line, slicing throats as he went and forcing himself to not think about it and move on. He went straight for the leader, which had been described for him earlier, and he could smell his targets rising fear.

Kyuubi stirred, but Naruto forced the fox to stay down, reminding him that it was Naruto's mission. Yes, Naruto knew about Kyuubi. He also knew how bad it was to let Kyuubi gain control over his body for even a second. The claw scars on Tora's leg could attest to that. That attack was the reason Kakashi and the others told him about the furball.

Not long after Naruto had learned about Kyuubi than he met the beast himself. It wasn't pretty. Kyuubi had tried to take a bite out of Naruto and in turn Naruto had used a wind chakra blast on his tenants nose. Kyuubi had howled and cursed for five minutes before he simmered down and they talked a while. Of course Kyuubi didn't miss a chance to slip in a death threat, but he was alright.

Naruto flipped his kunai around in his hand, handle first, then slammed said handle into the pressure point on the man's shoulder. His target fell and Naruto looked around. His team were finishing off anyone left. Kyuubi looked on through the blonds eyes and mumbled something about 'puny ningen are pretty good'.

Naruto watched closely, seeing how quick and effective each kill was. Then he saw something else the others didn't. A bandit with a wicked blade was sneaking up behind Shirani. Tora was fighting a small group that had ganged up on him. No one else was close enough. Naruto was running before he knew it.

The air became thick as Kyuubi's chakra transformed Naruto into his demon form. Claws, fangs, pointed ears, wilder red tinted hair, and blood red eyes. Everyone except the bandit behind Shirani looked at him in fear or awe, but Naruto paid them no mind. He was focused on the danger to his family, and he didn't have the time to be distracted.

As he got close to the rouge bandit, he drew his clawed hand back. Shirani looked over her shoulder as blood splattered the ground. Naruto's hand had gone all the way through the bandit, who held the blade above his head before slumping around Naruto's arm. Bracing his free arm on the man's chest, Naruto yanked his now bloody arm free and Kyuubi let his chakra die down so Naruto could return to normal.

Naruto kneeled down to Shirani and asked, "Are you alright nee-chan?" The Deer mask bobbed up and down and Naruto stood up, giving a hard glare to anyone left. The leftover bandit's dropped their weapons and held their hands up. They were quickly bound.

Kakashi came up and put his hand on Naruto's head. "You did good Naruto. But remember, this is only half of the mission. You still have to interrogate the leader."

Naruto nods and sighs. The Anbu watching him all though at the same time '_He's just like the Fourth.' _"Let's get them to a prison then we'll finish this." Naruto said, once again taking charge. His team nods and Anko lines up those that surrendered, having an awful lot of fun doing so, and Kakashi and Tora picked up the leader.

Shirani lifted her mask halfway then kissed Naruto on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks." Naruto nods and they head back to the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, in a regular room, Naruto sat in a chair across from the bandit leader. Ibiki stood directly behind him, Anko was to his left, and Shirani to his right. On the other side of the room behind the soon-to-be-interrogated, Tora stood on the right and Kakashi to the left.

The man opened his eyes and looked around. He took in his bearings then his eyes fell on Naruto. His eyes flickered to Naruto's arm, and no doubt saw the blood up to the elbow, though Naruto didn't have that arm on the table. Seeing the man stare at the blood on his arm, Naruto started thinking about it. The smell burned in his nose, and he felt dirty.

Deciding to get to the point, Naruto asks, "You got a name sir?" The man clears his throat and says, "Uh, Rei."

"Well, Rei, why were you attacking our supply caravans? Just for the hell of it? Or did you plan to be taken captive?" Naruto asks, his voice hard. Rei swallows.

"Those were the Konoha supply caravans? I didn't know." Naruto could tell he was lying, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Naruto ordered. Rei feigned surprise.

"Why would I lie to you? I would never lie to a child such as..."

He never got to finish his sentence because Naruto stood up and punched him in the face, hard. So hard Rei's chair fell over backwards. Kakashi and Tora sat him up as Naruto sat back down. Rei's face was already swelling and blood poured from his mouth.

"Let's try again. Don't lie to me this time." Naruto said. This time Rei remained quiet. Naruto didn't want to bruise his knuckles again, even if they'd heal in a few seconds.

_"Kyuubi. I have an idea, but I'll need your help." _Naruto thought. Kyuubi could see the plan in Naruto's mind and happily agreed. Naruto tilted his head to one side and asked, "So Rei, have you heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Rei's eyes widened, he started shaking and sweating, and his heartrate picked up. "I-I wasn't here when the beast attacked, b-but I still saw him yes. And his chakra...I'll never forget that killer intent."

Naruto grinned mischeiviously then stood up and started doing hand signs. "Distortion Genjutsu!" he shouted, and put his palm on Rei's forehead. After a second, Rei started screaming. He screamed bloody murder nonstop. "Jeez kid, what'd you do? None of _my _toys do that." Anko says.

"I used my Genjutsu to introduce him to Kyuubi." Naruto stated. It was then that the adults in the room noticed the red chakra running down Naruto's arm and to Rei's head.

"Rei, I'll stop if you spill." Naruto said, an echo to his voice. Rei was in tears when he stopped screaming. He looked at Naruto with fear now.

"I sold everything I got from the caravans that I didn't need so I could hire a mercenary to kidnap a Hyuuga girl. I heard Iwa wanted the Byakuugan so I figured they'd pay big money for one." Rei said.

Naruto's eyes flashed red a moment and Rei cowered into his chair. "Just so you know, a friend of mine is a Hyuuga."

This scared Rei even more, Naruto might take revenge on him, so much more that he fainted in fright. Ibiki stepped up and said, "Good kid, real good. You're finished, he told us what we wanted to know." Naruto nodded and stood up then streched.

He and his Anbu family returned to the Anbu headquarters. After a shower, Naruto found a note on his bed. _meet in the mess hall. _Naruto was only in his boxers, so he pulled on a pair of black pants that were a little too big for him but were comfortable and a big rust orange shirt. When he walked into the mess hall, he stopped.

Inside every Anbu stood in their uniform and masks. Shirani bent down to him with something in her hands. "You're one of us now." Kakashi says. Shirani held out the thing in her hands, a mask.

"Welcome to the team...Kitsune."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there it is. A brand new story from me. And I feel good about it. Hope you guys like it.

**Translations:**

bunshin-clone

kage bunshin-shadow clone

Inu-dog

Tora-tiger

Deer-if anyone can give me the translation, it would be very much appreciated

Hebi-snake

Kitsune-fox

Ningen-human


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's going to be wierd to get used to, but Gai and Lee will have _very _different attitudes in this story. I'll still make them do the sunset scene _**SOMETIMES**_. But the reason I'm making them so different is because they creep me out to the point of fear, and I don't think I can handle writing one of their hugging scenes. (shivers)

**"Kyuubi" (demon or Kyuubi using Naruto as a mouthpiece)**

"Ningen" (human)

_**"Kyuubi and Naruto together after morphing"**_

**XXXXXTXXXXXXXXXXXEXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXMXXXXXXXXXXGXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten, Neji, and Lee walked to their regular training field. They had been under Gai-sensei for a few months now, and were used to the harsh routine of his exercises. Not like they were complaining. Tenten had become leaner and more guys were looking at her, Neji's stamina had increased and he could control his family's jutsu better, and Lee simply adored Gai and did anything he did.

After waiting half an hour for their sensei, who had never been late since their knowing him, Neji was a little irritated and Tenten and Lee were worried. Yeah, he was goofy, but Tenten was really worried about her sensei now. He was a Jonin, he could have been sent on a mission, but he would have told them about it. If he had died in a mission, a funeral would have been held.

"Let's go see what's keeping Gai-sensei." Neji said, always the impatient one, though Hyuuga's were supposed to have great patience. Tenten and Lee nod, and all three of them walk to their sensei's house. At Neji's knock, a hoarse, "Come in." sounded.

They walked in and gasped. Gai was in bed, sweating, red faced, and was having trouble breathing. "Stay back. I've got something bad." he croaked. His students stayed away from his bed and Tenten asks, "What are we going to do about our mission? We have to deliver that scroll to Sunagakure today. Without you, we can't go."

Gai coughs, then hoarsly replies, "Kakashi came by earlier to give me medicine. He said he had a friend that would be glad to take you on your mission. Just go back to the training field and wait for them. Kakashi didn't tell me the person's name, so you'll have to wait until you meet him to get that. Now go, or you'll get sick too."

The team nods and quickly heads back to the field, hoping they weren't late. But their worry was wasted as they saw nothing any different. Tenten felt an uneasy chill run up her spine. She looked behind her and gasped. There stood an Anbu in a Kitsune mask. She hadn't heard him come up and his aura was frightening.

He had dull orange hair that was long and held in a pony tail, and stuck up in more directions than Team Gai thought there could possibly be. He was obviously younger than they were, judging by his height and build, though he did have lean muscle from what could be seen around his armor.

Neji and Lee turn around also. Kitsune just motioned for them to follow him and they walked in silence towards the northern gate. Along the way, people parted way and gave Kitsune a wide berth. Most looked at him with respect, some even bowed as he passed them, but there were a few that had fear in their eyes when they spotted him, and didn't waste any time in making themselves scarce.

Tenten started to hear whispers. Whispers that said plenty about the Anbu in front of her.

_"Look, it's Kitsune."_

_"What's he doing with those kids? Surely he doesn't mean to punish them does he? What could they have done?"_

_"The kid's only eleven years old. I heard he was an Anbu at six."_

_"Yeah, and I hear he's friends with Hebi, and even Ibiki."_

_"Man, he's up there. When Hebi interrogates prisoners she almost kills them. And Ibiki, well..."_

_"Hasn't failed a mission yet. And he only takes A-rank or higher."_

Tenten gulps and starts shivering. Lee puts his hand on her shoulder and Neji slightly nods, both signalling if this kid did anything wrong they'd fight him. Letting herself in on the confidence of her teammates, Tenten began to calm down. At the gate, the guards stiffened in fear.

"How can I help you Kitsune-sama?" one asks. The other had made himself busy with paperwork, and wasn't looking at the Anbu. Kitsune handed the man a slip of paper and waited as he read it. After a moment, the guard nodded and Kitsune walked on out of the gates, Team Gai scrambbling out after him.

He silently jumps up into the trees and they follow, Tenten noting that he ran on all fours. The trip was a silent one, and at sunset Kitsune dropped down from the trees, his charges doing the same. Kitsune pointed Neji off into the forest, then had Lee follow him, leaving Tenten to set up camp.

After an hour, Neji came back with a few rabbits and Tenten began cooking them. A half hour after that, Lee returned. "Kitsune-sama showed me how to set up traps to alert us if enemys approached. Whatever you do, don't go more than one hundred yards in any direction." Neji and Tenten exchange a glance.

"Alright, the food with be done in a little while. I suggest you rest. We'll probably moving at the same pace we were today, and like today, will probably hold few if any stops." Tenten says. The only stops the group had made were restroom breaks. When they got hungry, Kitsune had given them some form of bars, which instantly had them feeling like they hadn't been travelling at a fast pace for hours on end.

"Where is our Anbu babysitter?" Neji asks, no small amount of contempt in his voice. Tenten looked around fearfully and Lee glanced at Neji. He poked at the fire before he answered.

"I'm not really sure. After we set up traps he pointed me in the direction of the camp and I looked away for a second then turned back around and he was gone. I never heard a sound. But you know what was cool? He seemed to enjoy setting up those traps. And I'm glad he shared his skill with me. Maybe he'll show you next time."

"I'd like that. But you know how I'm much more interested in my weapons. I don't think they'd have anything to do with setting traps." Tenten says. Neji just turned his nose up at the idea.

Without warning, something big and brown dropped down beside them. They jump up and look at the thing, which turns out to be a rather large buck. Tenten looks up in time to see Kitsune jump out of the tree above them, landing in a crouch without a sound. He motioned for her to come to him, and slightly shaking, she did.

Kitsune took a kunai and began to peel the skin off of it. Fascinated at the way he deftly used his blade, Tenten couldn't help but be impressed. When he flipped the stag over to do the other side, he held the handle of the kunai out to her. She took it and happily began copying what he had just been doing earlier.

When that was done, Kitsune streched the hide out with ninja wire, then began to beat on it with a smooth, fist sized rock he had found, showing Tenten the right movements before letting her take over. After that he went back over to the carcass and motioned for Lee, who jumped up immediately, eager to learn something else.

While Tenten was beating the hide until it was soft, Lee was learning how to get the meat off of the bones. Neji never paid any of them any mind. When the deer was cleaned, Kitsune began to wheedle away at one of the bones. When he was done, he held a miniature of the stag in his hand.

He set Tenten and Lee to wheedling while he finished beating the hide. Tenten had just finished a bone kunai when she shivered. She could feel the cold wind blowing through the forest around her, and frowned. It would be warm in her tent, but she didn't want to turn in just yet.

She felt something drape around her shoulders and looked up to see Kitsune jump high into a tree and lay down on the branch like a cat. She touched the thing on her shoulders and felt the deer hide. So that's what it was for. Kitsune was showing her how to make a blanket. She breathed a 'thank you' so low that her teammates couldn't hear, but for some reason she knew the Anbu above her could.

Kitsune had lain the meat out over the fire to smoke, and put the deer's insides in the pot to cook with the rabbit. Team Gai had been hesitant about that at first, but after Lee bravely took a bite then started to eat more, Neji and Tenten did the same. It was good, better than the rabbit any way. Tenten watched the meet dry into jerky and thought, "_It's amazing what you can do with a deer. I'll never eat a stinking rabbit again if I can help it."_

She and Lee was carving away at the bones, having made many different things, when a soft melody started playing through the air. Lee looks around, trying to find the source of the noise, when he notices Neji looking at Kitsune. He looks up to see their orange haired leader playing a white flute, no doubt made from bone.

Lee started working on a flute of his own, but it wasn't long before he yawned and had to put it away for another day. Neji had long since left for his tent. Tenten tried to stay up and finish her carving, but with the late hour and Kitsune's song, she soon crawled into her sleeping bag and began to happily dream.

The next morning they were off at a brisk pace again. After a few hours, Tenten could feel hunger gnawing at her stomach. As if reading her mind, Kitsune tossed a leather bag to her. Inside was the jerky he had made last night. Gratefully, she took a few pieces out and passed the bag to her teammates, all the while trying not to fall out of the trees.

She was just letting her mind wander when she noticed Kitsune's hair. It was darker than the orange it was yesterday, more closer to red today. She just shrugged and let it go. Her teammates haven't said anything, so she was alright. She was startled when she jumped out of a tree and into open air, a sea of sand opening up in front of her, and unfortuneatly, below her.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of hitting the ground. But it never came. She felt thin but strong arms wrap around her and she cracked one eye open just as her rescuer set her down. Kitsune had caught her. She shrugged a little and laughed nervously at her clumsiness.

Kitsune just shook his head a little then started running across the open desert. Tenten, Neji, and Lee falling into step behind him without question. At sunset they stopped and made camp. Kitsune disappeared once everything was set up. Tenten sat down and pulled her bone carving from yesterday out, Lee doing the same.

Tenten was lost in her thoughts when she felt the usuall chill up her spine, signalling Kitsune had returned. She looked up just as he disappeared inside a tent he had pulled out of a scroll. "So, what are we going to do once we get to Suna? Surely we can stay a few days to rest up?" she says, talking to Lee but really seeing if Kitsune would object to staying in Suna longer than he had to.

"I'm not sure Tenten-chan. I just hope they have a few good training grounds." Lee replies, making Tenten roll her eyes. "Leave it to you Lee to think about training when you can relax for a few days. I don't even think 'relax' is in your vocabulary is it Neji? Guess I'm on my own then." she sighs.

They return to their comfortable silence and after a few hours get up and go to sleep. It felt like Tenten had only been asleep for a few minutes when she woke up and the sun was blinding her eyes. Grumbling, she tripped out of her tent. Most of the time she wasn't like this, but sometimes her female bitch side showed through, revealing she actually _wasn't _a morning person.

After breakfast, they were running, Kitsune in the lead. Team Gai really couldn't object, none of them had been to Suna before. Yeah, they knew where Suna was mapwise, but if they were on their own they would have gotten lost in the rolling dunes long ago. By the way Kitsune simply plowed through the sand, heading to where only he knew, it was obvious he had taken this trip many times.

Sure enough, a few hours later the cliff gates of Sunagakure appeared before them. Tenten sped up eagerly, but stopped short when several Suna shinobi dropped down in front of her. Lee and Neji quickly flanked her. Kitsune stopped for a moment also, then led the team to the guards.

As they got closer, none of the Genin missed the looks of recognition and fear on the Suna shinobi's faces. Kitsune waved Neji up, and Neji stepped up and said, "We have a mission to deliver a scroll to Kazekage-sama."

The shinobi in front of them visibly relaxed excluding one. "We hired a Genin team. Why did the Anbu come?" he asks. The left half of his face was covered and the right had two marks on the cheek.

Neji spoke again, "Our sensei got sick and couldn't come himself. A friend of his asked Kitsune-san to take his place." The Jonin looked at the Anbu and Kitsune nodded. A younger Suna shinobi stepped up and said, "Baki-san, don't make him mad again. Remember you were in the hospital for three months last time."

Baki eyed his subordinate then let the Anbu and three Genin pass without anything further to say. Kitsune led the awed Genin through the slow bustle of Suna, towards the Kage tower. When they got there, the receptionist took one look at the Anbu and fainted. Tenten looked worried but Kitsune ignored the receptionist and went straight to the large doors and knocked.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?! I SAID NO INTER..." The Kazekage had flung the door open yelling, then saw the Anbu mask in front of him. He relaxed a little and said, "Sorry, Kitsune-san. What do you need?"

Kitsune waved towards Neji, who held out a scroll to the man. He took it then gave them some money to pay for the mission saying, "I wasn't expecting you for another two days. Anyway, you can wander around the village, as long as you don't cause trouble. Now beat it." And with that he slammed the door in their faces.

Once outside, Kitsune walked off in one direction. The team followed. He led them through the throngs of people, past a playground with a lot of children in it, and into a large expanse of training ground. Apparently he had been listening to their conversation last night.

Lee jumped for joy and immediately drug Neji into the circle and started sparring with him. Tenten sat down and watched. After a few minutes, a shudder ran down her back. She looked around, hoping Kitsune had simply disappeared then silently returned, but that was not the case. Kitsune still stood there, though now he was facing back towards the entrance of the training grounds.

Curious, Tenten looked too and saw a redhaired boy standing there, stareing at Kitsune. Kitsune bowed deeply and the redhead nodded then walked away. Tenten wondered at this but didn't say anything. After two days of resting, the team headed back to Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXRXXXXXXXXXXEXXXXXXXXGXXXXXXXUXXXXXXXXXXLXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXRXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have to what?!" Naruto shouted. He was beyond pissed at the moment. He hoped his hearing was failing, though that could never happen, because it sounded like Kakashi had just said he was enrolled in the Academy. Kakashi sighed.

"You're in the Academy. Deal with it. I know you don't need to go, but I think it would be good for you. Naruto, you haven't taken that mask off since the day you got it. It's as if that's your only identity. You've got to get out and let people in. People your own age. You know me and Anko are being dropped from the Anbu ranks. With us gone and Tora and Shirani on missions together, you'll be on your own. Please just go along with this." he said.

Naruto fumed to himself for a few minutes before sighing and saying, "Alright. I'll do it. But you owe me. Take me to that place where you get all that ramen for a month and you're paid off."

Kakashi flinched and Naruto smirked. Naruto could eat you right out of your money in one sitting, and since Kakashi had just been dropped a rank, he wouldn't be getting the money he used to. Both of them knew this. It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Done. You start tomorrow. Room 313, eight o'clock. Don't be late."

"Who are you to say 'don't be late' nii-san?" Naruto replied as he walked to his dorm. Tomorrow was going to be hell. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, entering his mindspace. He looked up into the giant bars that kept Kyuubi locked away, and stared at blood red eyes, his own purple ones losing their blue a little more.

It turns out, when Naruto had killed that bandit five years ago using Kyuubi's chakra, he had started to morph with the beast. They would be two different beings, and they would still talk through Naruto's mind, but in the end they would have to get used to one body. Kyuubi was going along with the morph, saying he wouldn't take over their shared body unless Naruto said it was okay, and only if need be in a dangerous fight.

The other end of the deal be Naruto look more like the demon he housed and had agreed, knowing what that meant. Claws, fangs, red hair, red eyes, fox ears, and tails. Kyuubi had told Naruto that he could hide eight of the tails, but one had to stay out for some reason neither of them knew.

**"The Academy huh? Sending you to make mince meat out of the kiddies are they?"**

Naruto sighs. "Sorry, Kyuubi-sensei. But until I _legally _move up to Anbu I probably shouldn't use your power."

**"I know. I also have bad news."**

Naruto looks up at his demon. Kyuubi motioned for him to sit and he did.

**"The morph completes tonight. If you stay here, you can get it over with quickly. I can't say it won't be painful, and your body might scream in pain. But it'll be diluted pain in here. In the real world it'll be ten times as bad."**

Naruto thinks on this. He didn't want to worry any of the Anbu, his friends, because they were already worried out of their minds for him about this. They avidly watched for the completion of his morphing, hoping to be able to help in any way they could.

"How long?" Naruto asks, knowing Kyuubi would understand that he accepted this.

**"Sixty seconds." **

Naruto looked up into big red eyes and saw the glistening fangs of Kyuubi one last time before saying, "Enjoy the last few moments of your own body." Then it happened; pain so intense it was like an electric shock wave. He grit his teeth, subconsciously noting that they had grind together, but in the end cried out, Kyuubi echoing him. Naruto hadn't felt pain like this, ever. Even that one time he was captured on a mission and tortured.

All he could do was writh on the floor in pain and try to force his real body not to do anything.

**XXXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXXXXXHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi waited for Naruto in the mess hall. He wanted to make sure Naruto didn't try to wear his Anbu uniform to the Academy. Shirani had wanted to take him there, but she was on a mission, so it was up to Inu-nii-san. He sat facing the door because he knew he wouldn't hear the little knucklehead walk in.

The clock showed seven thirty when Naruto ghosted into the room. But something was different; usually Naruto barged in begging or demanding for food, but now he was reserved. He wore a dull red vest over a black longsleeved shirt and black pants, not unlike Kakashi's own, and black ninja sandals. He also wore a hooded cape that fell down his back to his ankles. His hair was pushed in front of his shoulders, a frightening color of red.

"Naruto, why do you hide like that? The whole reason you're going to the Academy was so people could see behind your..." At this time Naruto had tossed back the hood and pushed the cape out a little, revealing red eyes, extremely defined whisker marks, red and black fox ears, and a red fox tail.

_**"We have completed the morph. Our appearance is somewhat startling, so we thought it would be best to disguise ourselves at first. No need to scare the little kiddies out of their wits now is there?" **_Naruto said, though his voice was echoed by Kyuubi, making it seem like they were talking in syncronization.

Kakashi gulped. _That's _what was different. Naruto was stronger, faster, more disciplined, had heightened senses, and now knew a wide range of demonic jutsu. Kakashi had no doubt that Naruto no longer had a weak spot for Genjutsu. Or any other jutsu for that matter.

"Well, I have an idea. Put a Genjutsu on and hide the ears and tail. That way if your cape is pulled off of you you're not taken by surprise, though I doubt anyone would get close enough for that anyway."

Naruto nodded and without even doing hand signs the ears and tail disappeared. "Demons are animals, and as such don't usually have opposable thumbs. So they made a way around using signs for any jutsu. All I have to do now is say the jutsu name, either out loud or in my head." he explained.

This time it was just Naruto that spoke, and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. No need in trying to hide it either. Naruto would hear it through his pointed furry ears. "Well, I'll go now. Bye Inu-nii-san!" Naruto smiled then and disappeared. Kakashi sighs again as Crane walks in.

"What?" she asks, her sleek, straight, and shiny hair glistening in the light. Kakashi looks up and tells her of Naruto.

**XXXXXXXIXXXXXXXXXRXXXXXXXXXXUXXXXXXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka was quieting his class down when an unexpected chill descended upon the classroom. Some of the girls quickly pulled on jackets. A knock on the door sounded and Iruka walked to answer it, the students falling into senseless chatter. When Iruka slid the door open, he froze.

There stood a boy, about eleven or twelve, with red hair and eyes. Some of his hair sat on his shoulders while the rest cascaded to his shoulders and stuck up in every direction possible. His red eyes were cold and calculating, but Iruka could see the playfulness behind the exterior.

He had three whiskerlike marks on each cheek, so defined they were that they looked like scars unless you looked closely, and fanged canines poked from the top of his mouth. He wore black and red, and had claws on his fingers and toes. A black choker collar with spikes wrapped around his neck, with a small silver circle with the kanji for 'restraint' hanging from it.

Iruka gulped then smiled. "How may I help you?" he asks. The boy smiles brightly and says, "Umino Iruka? I'm Naruto, and I'm the student that's joining your class."

Iruka relaxed and smiled again. "Yes, but because you are late to sign up, you'll be considered the dobe of the class. Come in and take a seat." Naruto bobbed into the classroom and surveyed his classmates. A lot of chattering fangirls, their prey, an Akimichi kid, an Inuzuka, and a Nara.

Deciding to take his chances with the Nara, Naruto walked to the sleeping figure and sat down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXXXXXUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXXXXXXEXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was in his usual place, fingers together, eyes closed, and ignoring any comment from his fangirls. A few minutes ago, Iruka-sensei had answered a knock at the door. He ignored this as well. Nothing to be concerned about.

He was doing nothing when he heard one of his fangirls, Ino, ask in a hushed whisper, "Who's that?" Sasuke didn't pay it any mind, Uchiha's didn't care about anyone lower than them.

"I don't know, but he looks good." Sakura answered.

"Look at those muscles. He must have some training regiment." Ino.

"Yeah, and those markings are awesome. And his hair is gorgeous." Sakura.

"It's the same color as the roses in the flower shop." Ino sighed dreamily.

Sakura giggled. "Look, he's dozing off. Isn't that cute!" She giggled again and Ino joined her. During this conversation Sasuke's curiosity had spiked despite himself. He could hear other girls talking about the stranger in the same manner. Iruka swung around and threw the piece of chalk in his hand.

"Naruto! Wake up and pay attention! Tell me, what are the five hidden ninja villages?" he asks. Sasuke took his chance and looked behind him at the stranger. His red hair was instantly recognizable, but when he slowly lifted his head and his eyes snapped open, Sasuke shivered. They were as red as the Mangekyo, stareing with a burning intensity and a hidden strength, just like _his_.

"Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Mizugakure, Amegakure, Iwagakure." he stated, his voice deeper and huskier than most and the markings on his face moving as he spoke. Iruka's eyes widen then he smiles.

"Very good Naruto." he said then turned back around and started lecturing again. Naruto grinned at Ino and Sakura, showing fangs bigger than Kiba's, and they blush brightly and giggle. Then he puts his head down and starts snoring softly.

Sasuke returns to his normal stance but now he was mad. He was used to all the attention from his fangirls, though he never gave any notice to them, and now he was being ignored for some new kid with no clan!

_"Not to worry, I'll show him at lunch." _Sasuke thought.

**XXXXXRXXXXXXXXEXXXXXXXXXXXGXXXXXXXXUXXXXXXXXXXLXXXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXRXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat up straight, streched, and yawned. He realized he had showed his fangs a little too much, and quickly closed his mouth. Iruka turns around and says, "Break for lunch." The Nara beside Naruto, Shikamaru, pulled himself into a semi-walking dead state and walked outside, Naruto following.

Once outside, Shikamaru led him to a tree and sat down in the shade, and Naruto did the same. He laid back and put his hands behind his head and asks, "So, will all classes be like that? Boring I mean."

Shikamaru sighs and replies, "Yes. They've always been like that. Nothing ever happens and I already know the stuff so I just sleep all the time. My friend Chouji, he's on his way over now, eats all during class and is never caught so that's a little interesting."

Naruto looks up and sees the Akimichi stand above them before sitting down on Shikamaru's other side. As Shikamaru said, he was chomping down on some chips. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from the sun.

A little ways off Ino and Sakura were drooling. Because of the way Naruto was laying down, his shirt was pulled up, revealing a trim sixpack. Ino recovered first and said, "I'm ditching tall, dark, and broody and Naruto's mine. You can have Sasuke."

And with that she waltzed away from a dumbstruck Sakura and up to Naruto. "Hello, you're Naruto right?" she asks. Naruto opens one eye then sits up and looks her up and down.

"Yes, how may I help you Yamanaka-san?" he asks, giving her his undivided attention. She blushed and replied, "You can call me Ino. Do you mind if I join you?"

Naruto smiled warmly and said, "Not at all Ino-chan." He moved over to give her room to sit down and she did. She was grinning madly at the 'chan' part, and he grinned back. They were talking happily, Ino was even nice to Shikamaru and Chouji, when a shadow covered Naruto.

Said redhead looked up into the obsidian eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. "Yes Uchiha-san?" he asks, very annoyed with this kid's attitude. Kyuubi was bombarding their skull screaming 'kick his ass already'. Frankly, he was getting a headache. Sakura and the rest of Sasuke's group of fangirls stood a little ways behind him.

Sasuke had to do this right, otherwise it would look like he was the bad guy. "Wanna spar?" he asks. Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously and the Uchiha's heartbeat picked up, though his face betrayed nothing. Something was wrong with this guy.

Naruto turned away from the intruders and asked, "Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, would you excuse me a moment? Someone's about to learn a lesson." Ino smirks and nods, and Naruto stood quickly, stareing Sasuke into his hard eyes. He had gotten mad when Naruto thought he could beat him.

"Let's go. I saw a small field a little ways behind the building. I'll see you there." Naruto said, and disappeared, making everyone gasp. Well, Sasuke didn't do anything other than turn and walk towards the meeting place. Ino jumped up and pulled Shikamaru to his feet and led him and Chouji to see the fight.

When they got there, Naruto was waiting patiently, his face a blank mask. Ino couldn't read any emotion on his face, and was sure Sasuke couldn't either. The two combatants stood in front of each other and Naruto closed his eyes. He knew Sasuke didn't have the Sharingan, because when Itachi killed the clan he didn't have it, and he doubted he had been in any lifethreatening situations since then.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had previously hid his slit pupil, but now it was normal, letting everyone know he was more than just looks and talk.

Sasuke dropped down into the Academy fighting style and Naruto dropped down into the Striking Snake style that Anko had taught him.(1) Sasuke charged first, bringing his fist back for a punch. Naruto easily dodged it then struck him in the side a few times as Sasuke passed him.

His fists were covered in a thin layer of chakra, a technique Naruto had picked up from watching the Hyuuga's along with the clan's fighting style, and he knew a few more hits and this would be over. Sasuke couldn't feel anything now, but he would when Naruto dealt the final blow.

Said Uchiha recovered and swung his leg around towards Naruto's head. Naruto leaned back and away from the attack then shot back up and hit Sasuke several times in his torso before jumping away. Sasuke was panting slightly now, and he was also pissed. He started doing handsigns and shouted, "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto watched the onslaught of flame then rolled his eyes, to the surprise of many. He sunk into the ground and the flames harmlessly hit the ground. Sasuke looked around him but didn't see his opponent. Without warning, hands shot up from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's legs, then pulled him under.

He was pulled all the way to his neck, and was completely immobile. Naruto appeared in front of him and looked down at him, arms crossed over his lean chest and a smirk on his face. Without another word, Naruto walked back to Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. He grinned widely at them and said, "Hey wanna go out to eat with me after school? My treat."

The four walk away and back into the Academy while the rest of the crowd looked at Sasuke's head with mixed emotions. His fangirls were in tears but Kiba was laughing his head off. Shino shook his head then left, along with many others. Sasuke was fuming and put Naruto in second place on his 'to kill' list.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school, Naruto walked outside in the middle of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They reached the gates, and Shirani shunshinned in front of them. "Nee-chan?" Naruto asks. It was obvious she was here for Shikamaru, but Naruto figured that he would walk home from school on his own or one of his parents would come get him.

"'Nee-chan'? Aunt Shirani you know Naruto?" Shikamaru asks. Shirani smiled and nodded. "Yup. I've known otouto since he was three. So what are all of you doing packed together like you're up to trouble?" she asks.

"Naruto's treating us to food." Chouji answers. He had opened several bags of chips throughout the day, and it was amazing that he hadn't pulled out another. Probably saving room for whereever Naruto was taking them.

"Ah, is that so? Well, it's good to see you getting out Naruto. I'll come by later to see how you're getting along. Bye!" Shirani smiled then disappeared. Naruto looked at his new friends and said, "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go!" Following the red head's lead, Ino grabbed Shikamaru and ran with him, Chouji needing nothing other than the promise of food to get him to run.

When they reached their destination, Naruto walked right into Ichiraku's and plopped down. "Hey, Old man! Get me the usual and I've got some friends here with me. Get ready for some work, Chouji Akimichi is here also, and boy is he hungry!"

Ino sat down on Naruto's left giggling, Shikamaru sat on his right, and Chouji sat on Shikamaru's right. Teuchi and Ayame came out, Ayame carrying Naruto's ramen while her tousan asked for the orders of the others.

"Ano, I'm not all that hungry right now." Ino says when her turn came around. Naruto nudged her with his elbow and says, "You should eat Ino-chan. You're kinda thin ya know. Here, try this." He snapped apart some chopsticks then grabbed some noodles and held it out to her.

She hesitated a minute then opened her mouth, and Naruto promptly, but gently, shoved the delicious food in her mouth. She slurped the noodles all the way in and said, "Mmmm."

Naruto grins. "Thought you'd like it. She'll have a miso old man." Teuchi nods and starts fixing the food. An hour later Naruto and Chouji were still eating. Ino and Shikamaru had only ate two bowls a piece but stayed anyway. All of them were laughing and telling jokes.

Naruto looks behind him as Shirani and Anko walk in, a bag of dango on Anko's arm. "Sorry to interupt guys, but I gotta get Shikamaru home. Naruto, Anko needs you for some chores. Take them all home then get back here to help her."

The words seemed innocent enough, but Naruto knew their real intent. Anko's 'chores' was actually her needing him for a mission.

He nods and asks, "Hey guys, you wanna see something cool?" Ino nods and Chouji agrees. Naruto nods and drapes one arm on Chouji's shoulder then wraps the other around Ino's waist, causing her to blush and giggle, then shunshins out.

Shikamaru waits a minute then says, "He's not a Genin." Shirani simply nods to her nephew and they walk back to the Nara compounds.

After Naruto dropped off a pair of dazed friends, he dispelled the Genjutsu, slipping on his Kitsune mask, then caught up with Anko. She was already headed for the gates. "So what's up?" he asks. Anko's Hebi mask turns to him then faces forward again.

"A rouge ninja has been terrorizing a village under our protection. Normally Jonin would be sent for something like this, but because this village's main export is medicinal herbs..."

"We wouldn't have the medicine we need for injured ninja. And with our higher ranking ninja coming back in less-than-perfect condition...shit. We'd be out half our forces. We'd be a sitting duck in case of an attack. Alright, what's the plan?"

"Go in, find the rouge, kill him. Plain and simple. I'm not even going to play with him. He has to be taken out ASAP."

Naruto nods, then hits a branch hands first, followed by his feet. All fours. He grins madly at the memory of the first time he met Anko.

**Flashback**

_Four year old Naruto stood in the mess hall. Inu was standing with him, and Deer and Tora sat at a table sipping coffee. He slowly ate his energy bar, ears twitching at the different sounds in his new homes. So far he had met Crane and Ookami, and they were alright. Crane was a little high strung, but that was because of her clan, other than that she was cool. Stupid, high strung Hyuuga's._

_Naruto's ear twitched to the sound of a pair of feet creeping down the hall. He instantly recognized the steps as someone Inu hadn't let him meet yet and threw his bar down and faced the door. Inu was on alert instantly._

_"What's the matter Naruto?" he asks, standing up straight. Naruto flicked his eyes to his guardian then watched the door intently. "Strange person. Smells like snakes." he stated. At the word 'snakes' Deer and Tora jump up but they weren't fast enough._

_A purple blur jumps into the room and spots Naruto, then runs right to him, arms stretched out. Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could, but he could still hear the person gaining on him. He drops to all fours and puts on his real speed. He grinned when he heard a stunned, "What the hell?"_

_But though the person was surprised, they kept coming. Naruto headed right for the wall, his pursuer right behind him. Smirking slightly, he didn't stop when he reached the wall, but went straight up it and back across the ceiling towards Inu. He drops down behind the silver haired Anbu and watches the person that had chased him._

_She, for it was obvious now that he could really see her, hadn't expected him to run up the wall and had hit it full-speed, nose first. "Owww, dammit. You're fast ya know that blondie?" She turned around and Naruto saw her Hebi mask, which she lifted to rub her sore nose. _

_Tora snickered and Inu sighs. "Anko, you've got to take it slow. Naruto's been with us for a year, but he's still skittish. He's still not completely comfortable around Ookami. He doesn't mind Crane but I think that's because she couldn't care less about him being here."_

_"Skittish or not, I'm gonna hug that adorable little thing. Now c'mere blondie, and give your new nee-chan a hug." Anko says, holding her arms out. Naruto looks up at Inu and sees that he's a little nervous, but not uneasy. So this Anko wouldn't hurt him. He cautiously walks up to her, on all fours in case he had to run again, but when he got to her she just scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him tight._

_Naruto was a lovely shade of blue before she let him go and looked him over. She looked at his eyes, pulled up his lip and looked at his teeth, looked in his ears, then finally pulled up his shirt and looked at his stomach._

_"He's healthy, other than malnutrition. Feeding him slow so his body gets used to all the food huh? I take it you got that idea from Inuzuka Tsuki?" she asks. _

_Inu nods. "Yeah, we had her come check him out when he first came here. He's made it from eating a piece a toast a day to eating REM's. He'll be able to eat full meals this time next year." _

_Anko nods then picks Naruto up and puts him on her hip. He froze for a moment, then wrapped one arm around around her neck for better support. Anko grins. "See? Your nee-chan has you covered."_

_Naruto looks at her then asks, "Nee-chan?" Anko nods. She turns back to the others and grins sadistically. "Didn't I hear someone say he has an amazing healing ability?"_

_All three other Anbu gulp simultaniously. Naruto was in for training torture in the future._

**End Flashback**

Naruto grins as he and Anko enter the village. At the moment nothing was amiss. "Now what?" Naruto asks, coming out of his thinking. Anko steps up beside him and replies, "Now we wait."

**Back in Konoha**

Kakashi was reading his favorite book and walking down the street when he hears someone ask, "Hatake-san?" He looks up and sees a Chunin with a prominent scar across the bridge of his nose. Umino Iruka. He knew this because every Anbu had to check records of all people in the village.

"May I help you Umino-san? And you can call me Kakashi." the silver haired Jonin says. Iruka's eyes widen then he says, "You can call me Iruka then. I want to ask you something Kakashi-san."

Kakashi waits and Iruka continues. "I want to ask about Naruto." This time Kakashi's eye (yes, that's meant to be ONE eye) widens. He sighs then looks around.

"Alright, follow me." Iruka gave him a look and he explained, "Things concerning him are classified." Iruka nodded but his face showed deep thought. Kakashi led the Chunin to Ichiraku's and to the back. He walks in the side door and Teuchi eyes him. "Iruka-san want's to know about Naruto."

Teuchi nods then returns to making ramen for his customers. Kakahsi sits down and Iruka does the same. "What do you want to know?"

"Naruto's record says you're his caretaker, but other than that it was vague. No birthday, no parents, no home address. It didn't even tell his abilities. Just who is Naruto?" Iruka asks.

Kakashi sighs. "Naruto's birthday is October 10, eleven years ago."

Iruka's eyes widen. "But that's..."

"The night of the Kyuubi attack, yeah. Naruto is an orphan, so he has no parents, but his full name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki? Then he's the one the Kyuubi was sealed into. But from what I remember he had blond hair and blue eyes. Then he just disappeared eight years ago. A rumor went around saying he was caught outside the village by enemy ninja and was killed."

"He did look like that, I'll go into details later. I was in Anbu until a few weeks ago. When Naruto was three, the villagers beat him worse than they've ever have. I got fed up and took him to live in the Anbu headquarters. Me and the other Anbu spread that rumor to protect him. After a while, the villagers just forgot about him. Now that he looks different, he can walk around without any fear. Though he can do that anyway."

"Wait, so he's been living like an Anbu for eight years. Does that mean he's trained like one too?"

"Yes. We found out when he was four that he had amazing chakra control, despite the massive amount of chakra he has. After that we started training him. I trained him in ninjutsu, Crane taught him more chakra control, Hebi taught him his sword technique, Tora taught him strategy, and Deer taught him the history of things."

"That many teachers? He must know every jutsu in the village."

"That many teachers and more. And no, he doesn't know every jutsu in the village. In fact you'd be surprised at what he's pathetic at."

"What?"

Kakashi smiles under his mask. "He can't do a bunshin."

"Can't do a bunshin? Why the hell not?"

"Too much can't make the output small enough for a regular bunshin. He has good chakra control yes, but not that good. So, and I quote, he skipped the easy one and learned the kage bunshin."

"But the kage bunshin is a forbidden technique because it could drain all of a person's chakra. Are you saying he has enough chakra to maintain several kage bunshin?"

"More like several _hundred _bunshin. And that's with him holding back."

Iruka drops his jaw. This kid was something else. Teuchi came in and set two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. "Arigato." they say in unison.

"So what about his looks?" Iruka asks.

Kakashi sighs. "The seal keeping Kyuubi inside of him wasn't strong enough. Every time he used the demon's chakra, the seal would pull their minds and souls together. Now they share one body. Of course, this meant some changes for Naruto. Red hair like the demon's fur, red eyes like his, heightened senses, big teeth, prominent whisker marks, and fox ears and a fox tail."

"Fox ears and tail? Then how does he hide them?"

"Genjutsu."

Iruka nods. That would be the obvious and easy way to do it. "So what does he do for the Anbu?"

"Regular Anbu stuff. Assassinations, interogations, scroll delivery, uncovering the spy network, bringing in rouge ninja's heads, the usual."

Again Iruka drops his jaw. "He's had his first kill? So soon?"

"He actually had it when he was six. That, and his first interrogation, made him an Anbu."

"So what is his mask?"

"Kitsune."

Now Iruka had something to put the kid up against. People parted way for Kitsune when he walked down the street. People trembled in fear if he walked past him. People say things that get around.

Iruka gulps. "So when people say he can take on four fully trained Anbu at once and win...?"

"Rumor."

Iruka relaxes.

"He can take on all _fifteen _fully trained Anbu and win."

Iruka gulps again. "Any other abilities?"

"He's mastered the Gentle Fist just by watching Hyuuga's spar, he's created about ten new jutsu, he's mastered the hirashin, (insert Iruka gasp here) he's mastered half of the jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll and is still learning from it, (insert second gasp) and he's mastered several different sword styles, the Striking Snake being his favorite as Hebi taught it to him."

Iruka thinks on this. "Just how bad did the villagers beat him?"

Kakashi sighs again. "That story, starts with the first time he set eyes on Hyuuga Hinata. He was floating around and sighing and smiling for months." Kakashi rolls his eyes at Naruto's 'love-at-first-sight' thing.

**Flashback**

_Naruto walks through the playground alone. The sun had set already, so it was empty. He had turned three a month ago, but he hardly took notice. For all the worth it was the only day he had to stay in that training place that nobody goes to. The adults called it Death something. _

_He was sitting on a swing when he heard the sound of someone crying. Following his ears, he found a girl about his age on a bench. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her shoulders shook with sobs. _

_"What's the mattew?" Naruto asks. The girl looks up with pearl colored eyes, her blue-black hair plastered to her face. "N-Neji-nii-san and the o-other big kids took my t-teddy b-bear. Then when I tried to f-find it, N-Neji-nii-san left me here." As she finished this sentence fresh tears poured from her eyes. _

_"Don't cwy...um, what's youw name?" The girl looks up at the blond and answers, "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. What's yours?"_

_"Uzumaki Nawuto. Don't cwy. We find bear." Naruto says, giving her a foxy grin. She wipes her eyes and after she calmed down a little she asks, "H-How?"_

_Naruto grins again and points to his nose. "I smell it." Naruto takes her hand and gives it a whiff. Then he dropped to all fours and started smelling. Hinata giggled because he looked so cute._

_The blond stuck his head in a bush then came back out with a purple bear wearing a kimono similar to Hinata's. "Hewe you go Hina-chan." he says and hands it back to her. _

_"A-Arigato Naruto-kun. Can you walk me home? I-I'm afraid of the dark." Hinata whispers, her eyes misting over again._

_"Shh, don't cwy live at that place guawded by two sewious people with long black haiw?" Naruto asks._

_Hinata nods. Naruto takes her hand and says, "Follow me." He led her through the streets and finally the Hyuuga gates came into sight. Naruto walked her right up to the guards. One rushed up and asked, "Lady Hinata where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you."_

_"N-Neji-nii-san left me in the park after he took my teddy. Naruto-kun found me there, then found my teddy, then he walked me home. He's really nice." the little girl answers. The female guard looks up at Naruto while the male takes Hinata inside, and he smiles a little at her._

_"I was just walking awound when I heawd hew. I got hew teddy then walked hew back hewe." Naruto confirms. The woman looks at him for a long moment then asks, "How did you find this place in the dark?"_

_Naruto's face fell and he dropped the smile. He rubbed his upper left arm with his right hand and quietly replied, "I come hewe when da bad people are being mean. The othew people that stand hewe usually let me stand behind dem until da bad people go away."_

_The woman looks at him again then nods. Her partner came back out and she said, "Well, just go home now Naruto. Thank you for bringing Hinata back to us."_

_Naruto looks up. He had never gotten a thank you from an adult before. Then, he smiles hugely at her and says, "Youw welcome. Maybe me and Hina-chan can be fwiends and I'll see you again." He waved at her then ran off._

_The woman guard takes up her post again and whispers, "He shouldn't have to be afraid of people like he is." _

_Her partner sighs and replies, "You're right. But people would rather listen to their fears than listen to their heads. Most of us Hyuuga's are indifferent to anything, so we can see past fear and into common sense after some time. Poor kid. You could count every rib on him and his shirt was thin. When he waved at you it came up and showed just how bad he is. I don't think he'll make it another year if this keeps up."_

_Little did the man know, he had started the gears in the woman's head._

**End Flashback **

Kakashi came out of his story in deep thought. "Wait a minute. It can't be. What the hell? Crane! She was the one that said that in the mess hall! No wonder Naruto doesn't mind her like he did the rest of the Anbu! He would've remembered her scent and known who she was. Damn if I had known..."

"Known what?" Iruka asks. Kakashi looks up at the Chunin like he had just appeared there.

"The woman guard is Crane. Just before Naruto's last beating, I was talking about how I was tired of the village doing him that way and was in the mess hall at the time. Someone was behind me and said, " 'Then do something about it and bring him here.' It was Crane. And when Naruto wasn't skittish with her like he was with the rest of us...I don't fucking believe it."

Iruka watched as Kakashi put the pieces together. Of course, he didn't understand it as fully as the Jonin in front of him, but he got some of it.

"Wait, what has this got to do with Naruto's beating?" the Chunin asks.

Kakashi, immersed in his thoughts, says, "A few Hyuuga elders found out about it and paid off a few thugs to teach him a lesson. Unfortunately, half the village joined in, even some ninja." Iruka lapsed into silence at this.

"They have some serious explaining to do when Naruto gets back." the silver haired man mumbled. Iruka heard this and asked, " 'When Naruto get's back'? Where is he?"

Kakashi looks up annoyedly, like Iruka had just said something obvious. "He's on a mission. And as he would put it, duh!"

**XXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXHXXXXXIXXXXXXXKXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXMXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXRXXXXXXXXUXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru played Shougi with his aunt Shirani. He wasn't really trying, but Shirani's forehead was creased in concentration. The young Nara smiled slightly. Yes, Shirani was a genious like all other Nara's, but for some reason she never liked Shougi. Or being lazy. She was almost as energetic as Naruto.

Though he hadn't been with the red head for very long, Shikamaru could tell he was energetic and liked a good exercise. Whether it be a friendly spar, or a deadly battle, Shikamaru had no doubt his new friend would be bubbling and smiling with enthusiasm. His dad had always picked at him about being a 'people reader'.

Now that he was thinking about the strange Naruto, Shikamaru had to admit there was something off about the kid. He obviously had a heart of gold, but there was something there that was malicious and animalistic that sent shivers down his spine. When Naruto's pupils had slit in his spar against Sasuke, he had suddenly remembered something his father had told him when describing the Kyuubi to him and Chouji.

"_I was just running, trying to get to the battle ground to help, when suddenly I burst onto the scene. It was gruesome. People lay dead or dying, and others were wounded but still fighting. Then I heard a roar that froze me and others around me in fear. I turned around slowly, for I didn't want to see what I knew was there, but the beast's power subconsciously intrigued me. But when I did look upon him, I was far from intrigued. I was terrifyed. I thought I knew what real fear was, but all the times death has tapped on my shoulder can't even compare to when I looked into those red eyes, those blood red eyes, filled with hate and malice so fierce I shook in fear and dropped to my knees."_

Shikamaru had never seen Shikaku so worked up. All during that explination his dad's eyes had widened with fright and shudders had wracked his entire body. Afterwards, he had locked himself in his room for an hour and didn't touch any sake for a week.

Shikamaru looks up at his aunt, who was trying to find a way out of her current board game situation, and wondered at the smiles she and Naruto had shared. They were obviously close, but just where had they met? He had an inkling of an idea, and curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Auntie?" he asks quietly. Shirani looks up tentatively. She had heard his change of voice. "You agreed with me that Naruto wasn't a Genin. Do you know him from Anbu?"

Shirani looks at her nephew, even smarter than generations before him, and after a long moment sighed. He needed to know. "Yes. But Naruto didn't enter the Anbu like the rest of us, just signed in with a pen and paper. No, we adopted him into our ranks."

Shikamaru waited patiently, and Shirani prepared herself for a long story. It was past midnight when she finished, but neither of the two was tired at the moment. After a period of silence, Shikamaru lightened the mood.

"It looks like he's got a thing for Ino. I know she likes him, without a doubt." he said. Shirani snickered.

"Nah, what you saw was Naruto getting comfortable with new friends. He doesn't think anything more of Ino than a little sister to guard and cherish. Now when he starts scratching the back of his head, grinning like a stupid fool, and laughing nervously, _then _he's got a thing for someone."

Shikamaru grinned, a mirroring of Naruto's, and Shirani did the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's chapter two. Have fun guys.


End file.
